The Breakfast Club
by Uchiha Queen
Summary: Por que ellos son El Club del Desayuno que no Juzga...Cortados con la misma tijera... y añorando recuerdos de la niñez...
1. The Breakfast Club

_Hola...! Me presento una total desconocida en el mundo de los fics...! Soy Fan y me encanta leer pero nunca había tomado el valor y publicar algo... no me sentía preparada... y si sigo sin estarlo..._

_He decidido iniciar con unas cuantas historias de mi serie favorita Gossip Girl...! por supuesto de mis chicos favoritos...! Sobra decir que esto es lo más parecido que he hecho a un fic en mi vida...! así que pido comprensión..!_

_Espero les agrade...cualquier comentario sera absolutamente bien recibido...!_

_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente para mi Gossip Girl no es mio... _

_pertenece a Cecily Von Ziegesar y a la cadena de televisión The CW_

* * *

**_"Puedes contárnoslo todo, no juzgamos, juntos formamos el club del desayuno que no juzga,somos tus amigos,todo lo que hayas hecho lo hemos hecho también."_**

**Blair Waldorf**

* * *

The Breakfast Club

Es realmente sorprendente, no, sorprendente no, mejor llamémosle interesante, el hermetismo que posee ese grupo al que una vez Blair bautizo como El Club del Desayuno que no Juzga, nadie lo discutió.

Se apoyaban entre si, y también se dividían en parejas… nunca en tríos… no serian capaz de dejar a uno de los suyos solo.

Podrían estar odiándose entre todos, pero sin duda siempre habría alguien a quien odiar juntos.

Eran un grupo tan… tan… tan digno de ellos que sus apariencias y personalidades encajaban a la perfección, si es cierto lo que dicen que los mejores amigos no son aquellos que nunca discuten, si no que son aquellos que a pesar de las discusiones siguen ahí el uno para el otro… ellos son los mejores amigos que pueden existir.

Dos seres que compartían parte de su vida con lo que Blair fácilmente llamaría forasteros, buenos, humanos y sobre todo simpáticos.

Dos altivos y orgullos, dos demonios con alma, el total antagonismo del bien, vengativos y rencorosos, siempre con un As bajo la manga.

Todos ellos dignos del Upper East Side… ellos lo gobernaban… era como su patio privado de juegos… por que ellos eran, son y sin duda continuaran siendo El Club del Desayuno que no Juzga.

* * *

Un escritor feliz es un escritor motivado...!


	2. With the Same Scissor

_Hola...! No diría que esto es una continuación dado que los capítulos no llevan un orden cronológico, los voy publicando conforme me llega la inspiración...Hoy le toca a mi pareja favorita...  
_

_Espero que les agrade...y cualquier consejo se los agradeceré profundamente..._

_Disclaimer: Es una pena para mi decir esto pero Gossip Girl no me pertenece... ni los libros ni la serie de TV_

_todo es obra de Cecily Von Ziegesar y de The CW._

* * *

**_"No soy Chuck Bass sin ti "_**

**_Chuck_**

* * *

**With the Same Scissor**

Ella fue, es y será la Reina del Upper East Side y de Constance, Queen B, con toda la magnificencia que la acompaña, es imposible no notarla, bella, agraciada y frágil, demasiado buena, como una de esas muñecas de porcelana que cuando niño a Charles le prohibieron tocar para no dañar.

Así como aquellas muñecas Blair estaba prohibida, Blair era, es y será algo sagrado para Chuck por el resto de su vida, si hay algo de lo que esta seguro es de eso.

Y no es que se la prohibiesen, es que el mismo sabía que solo por el hecho de haber sido cortados con la misma tijera, no evitaría que él Charles Bartholomew Bass la dañase, y él no quería.

De modo que desde la bella e inocente edad de 13 años, Blair estaba prohibida para Chuck por Chuck.

Por que ella era un ángel y él un demonio con alma.

Todo por ella, todo para ella, todo por su bien, para no dañarla.

Por que para Chuck, Blair es y será sagrada hasta su muerte…

* * *

_Ya sabéis...escritor (o intento de uno) contento, escritor con inspiración..._

_Acepto propuestas o ideas para algún capitulo...y haré lo imposible para no decepcionarlos..._

_Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este intento de historia..._


	3. Always Saturday

Always Saturday.

No hay un adverbio infinito ni tan esperanzador como lo es "Siempre".

Como siempre el pequeño Archibald esperaba ese día tan divertido para el llamado sábado, ese día en el que veía, a sus ya catalogados desde los seis como sus mejores amigos.

El travieso y altivo Chuck, y la linda y divertida Serena.

Siempre desde los seis, hasta ahora en sus veinte años, añora ese antiguo y épico día, que en su niñez tanto deseaba que llegase.

Aunque las cosas con Serena no hayan funcionado y la sombra de Dan siempre estuviese ahí, rondando su ya muerta relación con la rubia favorita, y haya peleado con Chuck por el amor de Blair, esos sábados siempre serán añorados por el joven Archibald.

"Hey Natie, hoy es sábado ¿recuerdas?

Vamos a comer a algún lado, prohibido decir que no, Chuck ya ha aceptado… ¡…Llamame…!"

"S"

El joven Nathaniel sonrió, al parecer el no era el único que extrañaba el adverbio siempre junto a sábado…


	4. Love the way you lie

**_Hola..! aquí un nuevo capitulo (no se si puede considerarse como tal pero no importa) continuo con mi pareja favorita. Ya sabéis correcciones, sugerencias... serán bien recibidas._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente para mi Gossip Girl no es mio..._**

**_pertenece a Cecily Von Ziegesar y a la cadena de televisión The CW_**

* * *

**_"I hate you..._**

**_I hate you more..."_**

* * *

**Love the way you lie**

Tal vez así era su forma de demostrarse su cariño, con engaños, con guerras, tal vez esa era su forma de decir "me importas" "te quiero".

Su historia era una completa guerra, si no estaban juntos, no estaban en paz, siempre jugando al juego del gato y del ratón, esa era su manera de estar bien.

Ellos tenían su propio patrón, perfeccionado a lo largo de los años..

Si estaban juntos lo arruinaban

Si estaban separados, buscaban cualquier excusa tonta para estar juntos.

Si estaban en paz, una guerra no tardaba en estallar.

Si estaban en guerra, una tregua siempre era bien recibida.

Se mentían así mismos diciendo que se odiaban, que no existía futuro para ellos, que no se amaban más, sin embargo guardaban una diminuta esperanza en el fondo de su corazón.

A ellos les gustaba jugar, nunca había ganadores, tampoco había perdedores, solo corazones rotos, y sentimientos de culpa, deseos frustrados y sueños rotos.

Por que ni el frío de otoño lograba congelar totalmente los sentimientos de ambos, por que en acción de gracias Blair daba gracias por Chuck, por que en Navidad Chuck pedía a Blair.

Por que ellos eran Chuck y Blair, Blair y Chuck, amigos, amantes, almas gemelas, por les gustaba mentirse así mismos, y de paso a los demás, por que ellos no podían estar en paz, y tal vez nunca lo hagan.


	5. Looking for Paradise

_.Hola..!_

_He tenido de esos llamados bloqueos mentales y realmente quería escribir algo nuevo... y de pronto encontré esto en mis antiguos documentos entonces me dije ¡Que demonios!_

_Entonces aquí estoy..._

_Ya sabéis_

_GG no es mío de lo contrario _

_Bart no habría muerto (solo hubiese cambiado su forma de pensar y apoyado a Chuck) y Lily no hubiese terminado con el Dr Will_

_No hubiesen perdonado a Dan tan fácilmente por ser GG _

_Chuck y Blaor...bueno ellos si hubiesen terminado juntos_

_Serena cambiaría su apellido a Archibald nunca Humprey._

_S y N...!_

_pero lamentablemente no me pertenece así que..._

* * *

_Looking For Paradise_

.

.

.

.

¿Un Paraíso? Los Hamptons, calor, playa, sol, un bronceado que todos te envidiaran, y muy posiblemente un romance fugaz.

El mejor sitio para pasar el verano, fiestas, libertad, no escuela, no preocupaciones solo disfrutar…un paraíso, donde las cosas pasan.

Un moreno, espera a la mujer que ama, pero no es capaz de decírselo, ¿miedo tal vez?

Una castaña vuelve de un viaje que era para dos, y terminó siendo para uno.

Un par de rubios tratan de olvidar los problemas de la temporada pasada, escondiéndose entre ellos, tratando de actuar, aparentar.

Dos palabras que no se pronunciaron, un corazón roto.

Un beso que altero a algunos, y molestó a otro.

Chuck Bass, el chico malo, la maldad personificada, descubrió una vez más que si quería a Blair debería luchar más por ella, por Dios ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? No, no era difícil, simplemente estaba fuera de sus capacidades, de su naturaleza, él no era de esos que profesaban amor, no lo era, era un mujeriego que había trabajado mucho para ganarse ese puesto, pero por ella, por esa chica castaña podría hacer una excepción, tal vez no hoy, definitivamente no mañana, pero si algún día.

Serena se dijo a si misma, que aunque estuviese enamorada de Dan, Nate siempre iba a ser parte de ella, aunque nunca hayan tenido una relación aparte de su amistad, y todo lo que había pasado durante ella, no debía besar a Nate por besarlo, le recordaba lo bien que sabían sus labios, como se acoplaban a los de ella, como la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él, sus carias por su cuerpo, los besos que le dio, lo mucho que disfrutó con él. Descubrió lo mucho que extraño tener los labios de Nate sobre los suyos.

Blair, nuestra Abeja Reina, recalcó el hecho de que ella no es una parada en el camino, es un destino, y si alguien no estaba dispuesto a ir a ella, podría encontrarle un remplazo fácilmente, aunque le doliera el corazón, cada vez que lo viera y supiese que no era de ella, no aún. Que tendría que esforzarse más por ella, luchar por ella, por que tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió, si quería otra, tendría que ganársela. Por que ella seria paciente y esperaría a que Chuck llegara al destino de su recorrido, a ella.

El chico Dorado, se planteó una nueva regla así mismo, "No besar a S para darle celos a alguien más", casi había olvidado lo bien que Serena era para besar, como esos labios rosados lo volvían loco, sus fosas nasales se llenaban del olor de Serena al tenerla tan cerca, como se sentía tener sus manos sobre la perfecta cintura de la rubia, recordó lo que era besarla, extraño acariciarla como lo hizo una vez, recorrer su cuerpo con besos y dejarle marcas que probaran que él estuvo allí. Por que Serena era su mayor vicio.

Por que los Hamptons era el paraíso terrenal para El club del Desayuno que no juzga.

Por que en los Hamptons cosas maravillosas sucedían.

Por que los Hamptons era el paraíso que muchos buscaban y pocos lograban encontrar.

* * *

_._

_Si llegaron hasta aquí.. muchísimas gracias por leer...lo agradezco de corazón_

_Tratare de escribir algo totalmente nuevo pronto..._

_Ya saben...consejos ideas...todo es bien recibido..._

_XOXO_


End file.
